The Boy with the Mysterious Eye
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Since I can't really think of anything for my other fanfics at the moment... and that I haven't uploaded any stories or continuings of others... I thought I'd do a little something with one of my OCs and Ouran High School. Read it to find out what's going on. I hope you like it. rate T just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Boy with the Mysterious Eye

Chapter 1

If there was one way to describe a person's feelings, it'd probably be fragile. Within this painful world a certain young boy knows far too well of the horrors it holds. Especially for him.

He wore a red long sleeved shirt with a gray hoodie over top of it. The pants he wore were torn in a few places as his sneakers walked along the cement path towards a house. His hair goes down passed his butt a little ways and raven black. There's another layer to his hair; that only goes down to his neck in a slight pixie style layer cut. He only has bangs on the left side of his face to cover his eye.

He looked around the street before stopping at a door to a house. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Going inside he hollered, "I'm home!"

Shortly after he took off his shoes a couple girls came down the stairs to greet him.

"You've been gone for a long time Lane Hikarta," said the taller girl. She wore a blue long sleeved belly show shirt with a matching skirt. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and was red.

"Uh, sorry Becky," Lane said as he stood up.

"I was starting to get worried," said the other girl. She wore a green long sleeved belly show shirt with a matching skirt. Her hair was the same color as Becky's but her hair came down to her thighs.

"Sorry to worry you, Kana," Lane said, looking down steadily.

"What took you so long in getting home?" Kana asked as Lane walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Um… well I kind of had to hide out in a cave again," Lane told her while he cleaned his hands of dirt.

"It's all because of that eye of yours, isn't it?" Becky asked in a snooty way crossing her arms.

Lane sighed as he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He nodded, turning around to meet her gaze.

"I don't know how much more I can handle this," Becky thought in frustration. Lane ate his sandwich asking if he could be excused from this 'meeting'.

"Yes," Becky told him.

Lane walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. It wasn't anything big or fancy or whatever. It was just a regular bedroom. A single bed near the window with a heavy comforter, a nightstand stood by it. There was a computer desk in the corner near the bed. A TV on a dresser stood across from the bed.

He went straight to his bed and collapsed on it. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kana and Becky talked.

"Sister, is it just me or was Lane limping a bit?" Kana asked staring off in the direction of the stairs.

"He might've been, I don't know. But seriously Kana, I don't know how much more I can take sheltering him in our home," Becky told her.

"You know he doesn't have anywhere else to go, Becky."

"I know, and he does have a job to help with the bills and groceries and all that stuff."

"So don't complain."

"Alright fine."

The next day came as Lane walked down the stairs. He sat down at the table waiting for Becky to finish breakfast.

"What's up with your leg? I have noticed you limping last night, Lane," Kana asked sitting down beside him.

"Hm? Oh, it's just a pulled muscle. Nothing serious, Kana," Lane told her.

"Oh," Becky says as she puts a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "Eat up."

"Thanks," Lane says and eats.

"Oh, Lane. I'd like to discuss this place with you," Becky tosses a pamphlet to him with a picture of a school.

"Hm? Ouran High School?" Lane asks looking at the pamphlet.

"Yeah. It's a nice school, Lane," Kana told him with a smile. Lane flips it open to see that the students wear either yellow dresses if a girl and if a boy they wear light blue blazers with black pants.

"Well?" Becky asked.

"So you want me to go to this school?" Lane asks.

"Well, yeah," Kana told him. "The kids there are rich so they won't think twice about wanting your eye. And there is a commoner there too."

"I don't know," Lane sighed, finishing up his breakfast and taking care of his plate. "I'll think about it alright. I need to get to work."

"Be safe," Kana says as Lane leaves the house.

"Ouran High School, huh? I just don't know," Lane thought.

…

I know it doesn't start off at the High School but it's going to get there soon.

Please review


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Okay, I did post two more chapters to this story but I have no idea why it's all jumbled together. I was confused when I looked at it. I know I had no mistakes this time in it and wtf? I have no idea why it got jumbled together like that. wasn't the doc manger copy-n-paste thing bigger last time? I just don't know -_- 


End file.
